Candy Coated Affection
by Keeyrah Alexandra
Summary: A Jeff Hardy / Candice Michelle pairing, which takes place in real time.
1. Chapter 1: For you to find out

Candy Coated Affection

Candy Coated Affection

**Chapter One: ****… For you to find out**

Note: This is my first time writing at FanFiction - some ideas for my next chapter, or some advice would be much appreciated! I'll hopefully be able to write my next chapter next week, if all goes well.

It was a dark and rainy afternoon, and driving in the rain was Candice's least favourite thing to do. The World Wrestling Entertainment Diva was traveling from the Raleigh-Durham International Airport to her hotel in downtown Raleigh, North Carolina for an upcoming RAW live taping show at the RBC Center. She had just been in Roanoke, Virginia the night before for a non-televised houseshow, and although her broken clavicle was almost fully healed, and she itching to be able to compete in the shows, not just watch from the sidelines. The squared circle was where all the action was, and Candice was ready to jump back into the excitement and experience the thrilling feeling she would always get when she walked out into the arena, her theme song playing loud and the lights shining on her.

As she drove into the parking lot of the Sheraton Raleigh Capitol Center Hotel, she noticed several rental cars already parked, and knew she was not the first to arrive. She parked her car and stepped out onto the wet pavement in her dark purple Juicy Couture terrycloth tracksuit. As she started lifting her suitcase and bags out of the truck, she suddenly felt a pair of hands under her suitcase, helping her place it on the ground. She turned around, a little startled, and realized it was WWE Superstar Jeff Hardy, who wrestled on the Smackdown! brand.

"JEFF!" she shouted out, and wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a huge hug she was unknowingly famous for. Just over two weeks earlier, the youngest Hardy brother had been drafted from the RAW brand to the Smackdown! brand. Candice, who had first become acquainted to Jeff during his return to the flagship brand, grew close to him, and they had been pretty good friends ever since.

"Candice, I've missed you! You need to keep in touch," Jeff told her, jokingly sounding mad. She released her arms from around his neck and they stared into each others eyes, smiling.

"Sorry, darling," answered Candice, "I've just been in meetings with Vince and some creative members, and doing some touring and whatnot. I'm sorry!" She smiled wider and cocked her head sideways. "But what on earth are YOU doing here? SD is taping on Tuesday in Charlotte and there's a live show in Asheville tonight. Not exactly walking distance from here!"

"Well," Jeff began replying, wrapping an arm around Candice and taking one of her bags in his other hand, "that's for me to know, and you to find out!"


	2. Chapter 2: I've missed you

Candy Coated Affection

Candy Coated Affection

**Chapter ****Two: I've missed you**

Sitting in the lobby of the Hampton Inn & Suites, Candice and Jeff were conversing about why Jeff was in Raleigh, when a Smackdown! live show was in Asheville that night. "So, really, why are you here? Of course I'm not complaining, but I'm curious!" said Candice, taking a sip of her warm cup of coffee and crossing her legs.

"Well, I have a meeting tomorrow with Stephanie, and she suggested that I come hang out with you guys tonight, and then fly to Charlotte after the RAW show tomorrow. I mean, I might leave Tuesday morning, because I hate catching a red eye flight, but I'm still not sure, because…". Candice smiled; he loved when Jeff rambled. Her mind wandered and she looked up at Jeff. She had a feeling in her stomach she had never felt before. His eyes, sharp with desire and passion, seemed to understand everything Candice had ever said. His lips, full and light in color, looked softer than usual. Maybe I just never really looked at them, Candice thought to herself. Her mind filled with thoughts, many she had never even imagined thinking about.

"Hello? Candice?" Jeff waved his hand in front of her face, and she instantly snapped back to reality. "Sorry, I just… got lost in thought." Why would I think about Jeff like that? Candice thought to herself. He's such an amazing friend, and someone I feel so close with. Do I really want to _be_ with him?

"There's another reason I'm here actually," continued Jeff, looking down at his feet, as if he was unsure of what he was about to say. Candice looked at him sympathetically and moved from her seat on a leather chair to the couch Jeff was sitting on. Sitting next to him, she lifted up his chin and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong? You can tell me Jeff, you know you can trust me." Jeff smiled at her kind words, and started laughing. A little drawn back, Candice looked at him, confused. "There's no other real reason. But I guess I could say that I'm here to see you! I missed you," replied Jeff, and gave Candice a friendly hug.

Unsure of how he meant that he "missed her", Candice giggled and embraced his sudden burst of affection. He released his arms from around her neck and looked into her piercing hazel eyes. "Don't you miss me too?" he playfully asked her. "Of course!" shouted Candice; in more ways than you think, she thought to herself. Laughing, Jeff grabbed her hand and rose from his seat. "Common," he told her, "let's go see who else is here!"


	3. Chapter 3: Dirty Dancing

Candy Coated Affection

Candy Coated Affection

**Chapter ****Three: Dirty Dancing**

With the request of CrystalxxRose, I made a quick update! LOL thank you to Solitary Siren, .CMPunkluver., Solitary Siren and Inday for their reviews. Here's the next chapter, and I attempted to make it a bit longer than the past two.

Candice and Jeff caught up with fellow WWE wrestlers John Cena and Mickie James in the elevator of the hotel and they decided to go to dinner together. In Candice's mind, it was a double date. She quickly ran up to her room, unpacked her luggage, and got ready while Jeff waited for her on the couch in their room. With her hair in a slick ponytail, her fair make-up and colourful sundress complimented her sun-kissed skin. Coming out of the bathroom after applying her lipstick, Jeff stood up in front of her. "Wow Candice…" he said while looking at her, "you look gorgeous". She smiled and kissed Jeff on the cheek. "Well you know you're always the most handsome guy," Candice whispered in his ear and grab his hand. They made their way to the lobby and met up with Mickie and John who were ready to leave. Candice sat in the passenger's seat of the rental car and Jeff drove the foursome to a local restaurant. Once ordering their meals and drinks, the group began to talk.

"So, how are you guys doing? It's been like, what, two months?" Candice asked, smiling at John and Mickie. John laughed and squeezed Mickie's hand. "Yes, but it seems like only yesterday!" Mickie kissed John softly on the lips and looked back at Candice. "Anyone in your life Candi?" she asked her. Biting her lip, Candice took a quick glace towards Jeff, who was texting on his cell phone. "Not really, or well, not yet anyways" replied Candice.

They continued a friendly conversation throughout dinner, and after desert, the foursome decided to call it a night. After driving back to the hotel in the middle of a thunderstorm, Mickie and John quickly headed inside the lobby and back to their hotel room while Candice headed towards hers, which was only two doors away from Jeff's room. But, as she swiped her card key and opened her door, she knew she didn't want to be alone. She turned her head and saw Jeff swipe his card key and open the door for her. She smiled, because she knew the Hardy brother knew exactly what she was thinking. As she walked through the doorway and into the room, Jeff asked her, "you still don't like thunderstorms, huh?" Candice shook her head, a slight frown on her face. "No, they still scare me like a little kid."

Candice made her way over to the queen-sized bed, and Jeff followed behind her, kicked off his shoes and plopped himself down on the bed. She grabbed the TV remote and lay down next to him, and turned on the TV. She quickly surfed the channels, and stopped at a baseball game. "You want to watch?" Candice asked Jeff, knowing his love for baseball. "Nah, it's alright," he told her and grabbed the remote. Her changed the channel and saw that the movie Dirty Dancing was on. He smiled and looked at Candice. "Yes we can watch this," he told her, laughing. She giggled and put her head on his shoulder.

I am so lucky, she thought to herself. If only he knew how I felt about him. I could be the Baby to his Johnny…


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing to worry about

Candy Coated Affection

Candy Coated Affection

**Chapter ****Four: Nothing to Worry About**

The following morning, Candice awoke to find Jeff getting changed. "Sorry babe," he told her, "but I need to get down to the arena and get some stuff sorted out." Candice let out a little sigh, but she understood; business was business. "Your tickets to fly home are on the table next to you, and hopefully I'll get to see you soon!" he told her, with a smile. She watched him quickly grab his backpack and head out the door, giving her a wink before he closed the door. She couldn't resist blushing; she loved when he did that.

The next time Candice and Jeff saw each other was at The Great American Bash Pay-Per-View. While sitting on a leather couch backstage watching the show, Candice rested her head on Jeff's shoulder, and he put his arm around her neck. "You want to go out later tonight?" he asks her, and she quickly nods her head. Overhearing the couple, Vince McMahon walks by them, and stops. He clears his throat and looks at the couple sitting on the couch. "Jeff, could I have a word with you?" asks Vince, in his typical stern voice. "Sure," replies Jeff, who takes his arm away from around Candice's neck and gets up. "I'll be back soon," he reassures her, and follows Vince down the corridor.

Several minutes later, when Jeff finally returned, he sat down on the couch across from where Candice was sitting. She looked at him, startled. "Jeff, what's wrong?" she asked him, while standing up and moving over to where he was sitting. "Look, Candice… we need to talk. Can we get out of here and head over to my room at the hotel?" Unsure of what was going on, Candice nodded her head and followed Jeff, in silence, to his rental car.

"He told me to keep our relationship professional, and there would be consequences if we didn't". Candice couldn't believe what she was hearing! What did Vince McMahon have to do with her personal life and why was he getting involved in something that wasn't his business? "But, our relationship is professional, isn't it…?" Just then, Jeff moved his hand and placed it over hers. She looked into his deep, dark eyes and smiled. It was finally happening, her and Jeff. "Well, we just don't have to tell Vince; or anyone else, for that matter. But I'm willing to make this work, if you are." Candice had no words to express how she felt. Instead, she moved her face close to Jeff's, and kissed him passionately on the lips.

The next thing Candice knew, they were lying on Jeff's bed, slowly undressing each other. As Jeff removed her shirt, she looked at him, and he gave her a wink and she blushed. This was exactly what she wanted, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
